The present invention relates to a cutting tool and more particularly to such a tool for removing self-locking tie wraps after installation.
Tie wraps are commonly used for a variety of purposes in industrial settings. Typically, the tie wrap consists of a strap having a securing mechanism integral therewith. The distal end of the tie wrap is passed through an opening in the securing mechanism, which contains a tab that engages teeth disposed along the length of the strap. The tab engages successive teeth as the strap is pulled through the securing mechanism. The tab acts as a ratchet, effectively preventing the strap from being removed after it is installed. Tie wraps may be made f rom a wide range of material (for example, nylon).
One such purpose for which tie wraps are commonly used is securing tags to equipment that is to be serviced for maintenance purposes. In order to comply with regulations of the Occupational Safety and Health Administration, recent regulations require that these tags be secured by non-reusable means. Obviously, the tags must be removed after maintenance operations have been completed. Typically, maintenance employees use diagonal pliers or similar cutting tools to remove the tags; however, pliers are easily misplaced. Additionally, some alternative tools, such as razor knives, can be dangerous to operate. A device that overcomes these problems is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for removing self-locking tie wraps.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device that is quickly and easily installed and remains secured to the tie wrap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device that is simple and safe to use.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a device that is reusable.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device having durable construction and low cost.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.